The objective of the D.C. United MBCCOP, which comprises Howard University Cancer Center (HUCC) and D.C General Hospital (DCGH) is to offer NCI clinical trials to cancer patients and high risk individuals in the Washington, D.C. area in an effort to reduce cancer incidence, mortality, and morbidity. More specifically the goals of the D.C. United MBCCOP are the following: 1. Provide state of the art treatment and cancer prevention and control research to minorities, particularly African-Americans and the underserved; 2. Increase the involvement of heath care providers and other specialists in cancer treatment, prevention and control studies; and 3. Strengthen the operational base and infrastructure to extend cancer prevention and control research in the minority population and the underserved. HUCC will serve as the administrative headquarters for the D.C. United MBCCOP with the responsibilities of overseeing and directing recruitment, accrual, and data management for NCI-approved cancer treatment and control clinical trials. The North Central Cancer Treatment Group, Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group, and the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project, will serve as the D.C. United MBCCOP research bases. The participating physicians will include oncology related specialties from HUCC and DCGH. In addition, health professionals from other medical and non-medical specialties will also participate. DCGH will serve as an affiliate institution to HUCC. Washington, D.C. comprises approximately 60.5% African-Americans, 28.7% Caucasians, and 7.6% Hispanics. It is important to note that the patient population at HUCC and HU Hospital (HUH) is approximately 98% African-American and at DCGH virtually 100% African-American. The minority population that we serve will have the opportunity to benefit from access to state-of the art treatment and cancer prevention and control interventions.